


Archdemon's Fall

by HerbyGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbyGirl/pseuds/HerbyGirl
Summary: Ferelden Grey Warden thoughts on the final moments of the Archdemon battle in Denerim.





	Archdemon's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing I ever completed. Since it's been sitting on my computer for about 4 years, I thought it was high time I quit lurking and share as so many of you have.
> 
> It is meant to be my Aeducan warden, but it could be any non-human female warden.
> 
> Comments & constructive criticism will help me as I begin to post my long fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alistair Therin & Caera Aeducan, Exiled Dwarva Princess

The dragon is finally grounded; it is weak, barely struggling. Its tail has stopped twitching, and it has ceased kicking out with its legs. She notes the distance of her fellow Warden and seizes her opportunity to complete their final task. She will rid her world, their world, of this evil, as is her duty as a Grey Warden. She will leave her adopted country with it's rightful leader. She knows he still doesn't believe in himself, but he will be the best thing for his country. A country she has grown to love and call her own.

* * *

From across the rooftop, _(how did she get so far away?)_ he watches as she sprints further from him. He is still engaging his darkspawn target; they are endless. As he realizes her destination; he is surprised to find that he is outraged. They discussed this _(well, he talked while she nodded)_ in the few short breaks they had as they marched the army toward the horde. As senior Warden this was his duty, his honor, really; she was to leave this one thing to him, if it became their responsibility.

Why did she _never_ listen? 

Oh, that's right. You trained her not to listen, _especially to you_. You told her she was in charge; practically insisted on it from the very beginning. You told her you prefer following orders; forced her to believe that was who and what you really were. That you wouldn't step up to any form of responsibility. She had only been a Grey Warden for a few days when you insisted she take the lead, but you thought you had since become a team. 

She went against your express wishes and made you King of Ferelden, something for which you berated her soundly; immediately prior to informing her she no longer had a place in your future life. The life she insisted was best for you and your people. 

She's barely spoken to you in days, and even then, only in an official capacity, only as it related to the armies and this final battle. You realize that you didn’t change that or try harder to talk to her.

You can't let her end it like this; she doesn't understand, she doesn't know. What have you done? What have you forced her to do? What have you made her believe she must do? Is she about to leave you all alone? You rail internally, she's not allowed to do that, you can't continue alone. She should know better. Didn't you make her promise never to make you do this alone?

* * *

She glances over her shoulder and notices him frozen on the battlefield; about to be sliced in two. Then, she sees him roar back into the fight and inexorably move in her direction. She releases the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She closes her eyes briefly, and sends all the love in her heart toward him. She is safe in her love _(broken heart and all)_ and she grieves he doesn’t know that same peace.

She gains control of Duncan's sword, and charges the enemy. The dragon feebly rears it head as she slides beneath it slicing open its neck. She uses her momentum to swing herself up to plunge her mentor's sword into the dragon’s battered head.

With that final downward thrust, her world goes infinitely bright.

* * *

He watches helplessly as she takes on the final duty as a Warden. The light and shockwave blind him as he feels his heart go dark.


End file.
